Chocoaventuras :D
by negruu120
Summary: hola hola hola se que a nadie le importa una @#%@# lo que tenga que decir, pero bueno, aqui explico TODO lo que hare:D P. muy importante que lo lean para evitar confuciones
1. Chocoaventuras

**Hola aqui el primer episodio de mis chocoaventuras xD **

Pero bueno, al caso hoy no podre subir el nuevo cap del fic ya que tengo una cita hoy en la noche(si chicos, los escritores tambien tenemos vida social), manana tenglo clase temprano(si clase los sabados) luego salgo con unos amigos y por ultimo voy a ir a unos xv a los que nisiquiera estoy invitado solo queria dejarles claro por que no subire nada hoy perdon:c Manana les traere un capitulo muy chulo de algo que no se esperan y sera muchisimo mas largo ya que se los debo.  
Por ultimo, muchisimas gracias por sus rewiers(no se si se escribe asi) me alegraron muchisimo el me dieron las ganas de terminar el capitulo de ayer. Juro que pensaba dejarlo y terminarlo y subirlo hoy, pero vi sus rewiers y decidi terminarlo ayer(por cierto esta muy chulo, si no lo an leido aganlo n.n)  
Y eso es todo pero antes de ir quiero sacarles una ultima sonrisa con este pequeno mensaje inspirador mio

**No quiero cambiar tu mundo ni nada pero cuando mis padres se van me entierro y finjo ser una zanahoria, gracias por su atencion chicos los amo**


	2. Malas noticias

_**Malas noticias**_

* * *

Veran chicos, hay malas noticias, muy malas noticias, por razones que no es necesario comentar no tendre la laptop el tiempo que la tenia antes, como saben yo escribo en las noches por mi horario y adivinen que, me la quitaran en las noches por no se que pasaran una de estas dos cosas:

UNO:Lograre buscar alguna manera de ajustar mi tiempo y escribir mas temprano

DOS:Publicare uno o dos capitulos a la semana

Repito, no se que pasara amigos, espero que me puedan no se preocupe, yo AMO escribir y prometo nunca dejar de hacerlo

Una ultima cosa, queria saber si les gustaba el como estoy organizando el un capitulo de lo que esta pasando en el presente y luego uno contando o explicando algo de la vida de los peronajes y mis oc's.  
Detodos modos no pienso cambiarlo pero me gustaria saber si les agrada y cual de estos les gusta mas.  
Bueno eso es todo chicos, soy el nigga sensual adios .3.


	3. Actualizacion

Hola un rapido aviso,e actualizado mi biografia y creo que a varios le interesara que subi

Bye.3.


	4. Noticias

Hola.3.

Hola chicos este es un anuncio muy importante para los seguidores del fic de "La destruccion de peaceville y el fin de grojband", con mucha pena les anuncio que ese fic se cancela completamente pero no se asusten, la razon por que no lo continuare es porque no me siento muy satisfecho por como lo escribi y la verdad e estado poniendo capitulos muy aburridos asi que prefiero que empecemos de cero.

El fic queda cancelado y sera suplido por _**"El mundo en mi contra"**_.Este fic y el otro son lo mismo pero con varios detalles distintos como:

_**.Habra mas comedia**_

_**.La narracion se mejorara**_

_**.Mejorara la historia(repito, la tematica es la misma pero habra unos detalles que cambiaran e influiran mucho en la historia)**_

_**.No se preocupen habra lemon otravez(y mejor escrito porque se que les gusta xD)**_

_**.Sera mas interesante**_

_**.Habra canciones nuevas **_

_**.Ya no habra incoherencias(ya saben del tiempo, lugar etc)**_

Les pido de corazon que porfavor vuelvan a leerlo cuando lo suba porque sera muuuuuy diferente pero tendra la misma esencia.

Aparte me gustaria que comentaran para saber que piensan sobre ello porfa:c

Eso es todo amigos adios .3.


	5. Advertencia

_Hola.3._

_Esoy escribiendo esto a las...10:16 de la noche y es para darles un anuncio bastante importante y que me gustaria que prestaran atencion y que lo tomen con seriedad_

_Lo que pasa es que maniana subire un fic nuevo,corto,de que a muchos les gusto el "terror" que hice en el primer capitulo de "La musica en mi sangre" y tengo que admitir que me agrado mucho_

_Pero bueno al tema,esto no lo escribo si no fuera importante,lo que pasa es que ese fic va a ser muy,MUY,MUUUUUUY fuerte,es por eso que lo pondre como "rated M'_

_Si se,se que les vadra y lo leeran a consta de lo que les estoy diciendo pero les ruego que tengan cuidado,el fic esta dividido en dos partes:_

_La primera parte(que se subira maniana en la noche cuando termine de editarlo y corregirlo)-Esta es la menos fuerte,esta si no habria mucho problema que lo leyeran ya que lo que pongo es minimo_

_Y la segunda parte-En esta tienen que tener cuidado ya que hay escenas fuertes,asquerosas...es algo que no me gustaria que leyera mi publico menor_

_Por que les digo esto,pues veran,a los que han leido las escenas sexuales de mis fics sabran que son un poco fuertes no?Pues lo que pondre no tiene comparacion ya que son violaciones...y no violaciones comunes y corrientes sino violaciones severas,con objetos como botellas y hasta habra necrofilia(sexo con muertos/cadaveres)_

_Por favor,por favor tengan cuidado si lo leen,me procupo por ustedes y no me gustaria que alguien quedara transtornado o algo asi ya que normalmente me pongo limites cuando escribo pero esta vez no es asi_

_Pero bueno en resumidas cuentas la primera parte sera "apta" para mi publico regular que a leido mis fics y la segunda es bajo su propio riesgo_

_-Mensaje para May-_

_May e estado pensando y e decidido que si,estaras en "El mundo en contra",el papel que tendras sera crucial para el desarrollo de uno de los personajes pero como sea no te spoileare mas_

_Y en segunda...lei tus reviews y creeme que me sigo preocupando por ti,ahora mismo no te voy a responder ya que seria demaciado y esto es solo un anuncio asi que ponte atenta a todos los fics que por ahi hablara de nuevos temas y les dare mas mensajes en cada uno que estoy seguro que los ayudara en su vida_

_Como sea,yo soy negruu120 y les deseo buenas noches.3._

_Los amo!*3*_


	6. Disculpas

Hola!...cuanto tiempo no?  
Quiero pedirles una disculpa a todos los que han estado esperando un fic mío,se que les di un pequeño one-shot hace poco para que no me creyeran muerto pero la verdad es que no me encuentro saben?  
La razón no es que me falte tiempo(aunque tengo poco la verdad) si no que yo les prometí algo,lo primero que les daría seria la ultima parte de "Descenso a la locura" pero mi problema es que no se como empezar me entienden?,si,si tengo las ideas,si,si tengo la trama,tengo absolutamente todo pero algo en mi no me deja escribirlo y si lo hago lo elimino al instante porque no tiene ese sentimiento que yo siempre le doy a lo que escribo  
Pero no crean que e estado tirando mi tiempo a la basura,lo que he estado haciendo este tiempo ya que no sabia que hacer aproveche y termine el siguiente capitulo de "El mundo en mi contra" el cual comienza a ponerse interesante n.n y además el siguiente episodio de "Grojband detrás de Cámaras" que siendo sincero no creo que a muchos les guste el episodio no porque este malo sino porque no esta concentrado completamente en la comedia ya que es un episodio donde ya todo queda claro,todo lo que pasa en la vida de ellos,aunque si,si tiene comedia y unos pocos retos que quedaron bien con la trama(los demás se pondrán en el siguiente episodio,ya saben,si por alguna razón se me olvida uno me lo recuerdan)y que suavizaron el ambiente tan tenso que hay,pero como sea,dejare de spoilearles,cuando lo publique les explicare lo demás  
Que qué hago ahora?,pues ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el nuevo capitulo de "Realidad Incierta" asi que creo que me centraré un poco mas en el  
Otra cosa,les tengo una gran sorpresa a los que sean lectores míos veteranos ya que un viejo fic volverá y mejor que nunca ñ.ñ  
Ahora las malas noticias:  
1-El fic "La música en mi sangre" será suspendido hasta nuevo aviso ya que quiero acabar mi fic principal y con tantos apartes no me dará tiempo,mis mas grandes disculpas chicos,se que amaron ese fic pero tienen que comprenderme que no soy una máquina asi que denuevo perdón:C  
2-Siendo sincero no se si continúe el de "Descenso a la locura",les prometo que estoy dando todo mi esfuerzo pero algo dentro de mi no me deja hacerlo asi que en serio perdónenme si no lo vuelvo a publicar  
Avisos personales:  
Quiero pedirles un favor,asi seriamente,de escritor chafa a lector(escritor chafa xD),creo que se han dado cuenta de algo en TODOS mis fics(o casi todos),en cada uno de ellos pongo a mi oc Clay y ahora quiero decirles que si,Clay soy yo en versión caricaturesca,ósea que todo lo que hace,todo sus vicios(y ya saben a que me refiero con eso),todas las cosas que dice, todo su ser y actitud soy yo...bueno,no crean que ando besando a tipas en la calle,es solo una exageración mía que uso ya que yo soy muy confiando con los desconocidos,pero bueno al punto,lo que quiero decir con ello es que a partir de ahora mi personaje va a profundizarse mucho mas que antes lo cual significa que sabrán mucho mas de mi,y les digo que cuando digo que es todo,es todo asi que sean comprensivos en lo próximo que leerán de Clay y créanme,me ayudaría mucho también sus palabras de apoyo...  
Y creo que eso es todo...si,supongo que si,lamento denuevo la tardanza y el amontonamiento y simpleza de estas noticias es que lo estoy escribiendo en mi teléfono y no estoy muy de humor de editar ahora  
Como sea,yo soy Clay...yo soy negruu120 y les deseo buenas noches.3.  
Los amo!*3*


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!

Esto es un aviso de parte de LaLoca Yuuki´s asi que vamos al grano

Me manda a decir que les avise que se va a retirar por un par de días…semanas…meses…no se, me dijo que hasta nuevo aviso por cuestiones de la escuela y que se ira al horario de tarde, por lo que solo podrá escribir en la mañana o los fines de semana, además porque le quitaron la computadora, y como muchos no puede escribir sin una computadora.

Y bueno eso es todo el mensaje

Los quiero:*


End file.
